Akuruturuka
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Durante su lucha con Majin Buu este provoca a Gohan y hace que se enfade, durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo algo sale mal y ambos son enviados a otra dimensión, al llegar el pelinegro no recuerda nada sobre su pasado, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra a una chica de cabello azulado y orejas de gato.


**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Utawarerumono Itsuwari no Kamen son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Hola chicos cuánto tiempo sin subir una historia, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño proyecto que tenía guardado por meses, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Varado en otro multiverso

 **Año 774**

 **Planeta tierra**

La tierra un lugar desolado del universo 7, todo rastro de vida fue aniquilado instantáneamente por un monstruo de ki gigantesco, todo ser que se le opuso fue eliminado o absorbido, todo parecía perdido pues Buu había absorbido a Gotenks y a Piccolo, dándole un aumento abrumador de poder, esto puso nervioso al único que aún se oponía al Majin.

Así que ambos se lanzaron al ataque, al principio la pelea parecía igualada, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo Súper Buu Gotenks liberaba más poder, superado ampliamente al pelinegro, el cual solo estaba recibiendo una paliza, en un descuido Buu desaparece de la vista de Gohan y conecta un terrible hachazo a la espalda, mandandolo a volar contra la superficie del planeta.

-Jajaajaja, ¿Ese es todo el poder del guerrero saiyajin más fuerte? – Pregunto Buu sarcásticamente mientras Gohan lentamente se reincorpora, las heridas en su cuerpo eran demasiadas, la sangre brotaba de los ematomas que Buu le había generado.

-Ese maldito de Buu se está burlando de mi – Dijo Gohan furioso, su ki comienza a elevarse nuevamente y rápidamente despega y se lanza en contra de Buu, este para de reír pero mantiene su sonrisa, espera el golpe y cuando el saiyajin intenta conectar el golpe este desaparece de la vista del híbrido, para luego dar un codazo a la nunca de este, cosa que le hizo estrellarse contra tierra nuevamente.

-Maldición, ¿Es que no hay manera de derrotarlo? – Se preguntó el saiyajin, de pronto siente el ki de Buu al lado suyo,se voltea pero no ve nada, entonces siente un puño en su rostro y se queda paralizado.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – Dijo Buu sonriendo, Gohan lentamente salió del shock para luego lanzar un ki Blast al monstruo rosa, este lo esquiva y luego toma al chico del cuello y lo comienza a estrellar contra las rocas, el chico gritaba de dolor.

-Jajaja, tengo el poder máximo del universo, puedo matarte en cualquier momento – Dijo Buu, luego lanza a Gohan contra una montaña, destrozándola en el acto.

Buu entonces alza el vuelo y va en busca de Gohan, este lentamente se reincorpora y ve como Buu va hasta su posición, se le veía extremadamente confiado.

-Maldicion – Grito Gohan despegando a máxima velocidad en contra de Buu, este sonríe y ambos chocan puños nuevamente, un poderoso temblor de tamaño descomunal se puso sentir en todo el planeta.

Ambos comienzan un intercambio de golpes a alta velocidad, las ondas de choque generadas destruían todo lo que tocaban, los borrones naranja y rosado luchaban a velocidad luz, rápidamente iban incrementando la velocidad, ya le habían dado la vuelta a la tierra varias veces, los golpes se los estaba llevando Gohan sin oportunidad de acertar alguno, pero el chico ignora el dolor y continua luchando ferozmente.

-Debo admitir que luchas bastante bien, pero con esos poderes jamás me ganarás Ghyaaa – Grito Buu aumentando más su poder y dándole un poderoso golpe al rostro del pelinegro, esto hizo que fuera mandado a volar en contra del lugar, generando una explosión gigantesca, un país sería borrado por tremenda explosión.

-Jajaajaja – Grito Buu mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el chico, luego se para y lo ve tirado totalmente herido.

-Eres una basura, incluso tu padre es más fuerte que tu – Dijo Buu provocando al chico, esto solo hizo que la furia del híbrido incrementará.

-Maldito – Dijo Gohan levantándose del suelo y mirando con rabia al Majin, este simplemente continua viéndolo confiado.

-Creo que ya es hora de mandarte al otro mundo junto a las basuras de tus amigos y la loca de tu madre jajajaja – Gohan entro en estado de shock, entonces recuerda las palabras de su hermano.

-Ese maldito de Majin Buu mató a mamá y a todos los del templo – Estás palabras activaron la furia de Gohan, el suelo debajo de él se hundió.

-BUUUU!– Grito este aumentando de golpe su poder, sus ojos ónix brillaron con intensidad mientras su ki continuaba elevándose.

-¿Qué demonios? – Grito Buu alarmado, pues pese que ya no le quedaban energías al saiyajin, el demonio aún estaba en shock cuando de repente este desaparece de su ángulo de visión, lo busca por todos lados sin éxito alguno.

-Gahaaa – Buu escupió sangre de su boca, sintiendo un fuerte dolor baja la mirada y ve el puño del pelinegro clavado en la boca se su estómago.

-¿En que momen…? – Buu no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue callado de una patada a la cabeza que lo manda a estrellarse en contra de la tierra, el Majin intenta desesperadamente de estabilizarse, pues el saiyajin nuevamente se lanza al ataque.

-Muere maldito asesino… ¡MASENKO! – Gritó alzando sus manos hasta su frente y concentrando una cantidad de ki descomunal.

-Haaaaaa – Grito Gohan disparando el ataque, este se dirige a Buu a toda velocidad, el cual a duras penas se pudo estabilizar.

-¡No! ¡No me vas a matar! Haaaaa- Buu rápidamente carga un súper kamehameha y lo lanza en contra de la técnica de Gohan.

Ambas técnicas chocan, la onda expansiva que se generó fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para desestabilizar al planeta.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

El ki de esos dos se podía sentir hasta el planeta de los Kaioshin, el último choque de energías era devastador, pues Gohan no estaba pensando claramente las cosas, el anciano le preocupó ese aumento drástico del poder del chico, ahora tenía un poder similar a Súper Buu Gotenks.

-¿Cómo es posible qué Gohan aumentará tanto su poder si se supone que su nivel máximo se lo había desbloqueado el anciano? – Preguntó Gokú, luego voltea a ver al susodicho.

-Aunque le haya sacado todo su poder oculto aún tiene un factor secreto – Dijo el anciano totalmente serio.

-¿Cuál es antepasado? – Preguntó Shin.

-Ese factor es… ¡La ira! – Dijo el anciano viendo la pelea.

 **Tierra**

El efecto que creaba el choque de ambas técnicas era devastador, los animales y formas de vida que quedaban en la zona salieron despavoridos del lugar, el esfuerzo que hacia Buu por repeler la técnica del Saiyajin era enorme, mientras que el otro continuaba con una mirada llena de rabia observando al Majin.

-BUUUU!– Grito Gohan aumentando el poder del Super MASENKO, la técnica de Buu retrocedía a gran velocidad.

-Maldición, no voy a perder ante ti Gohan… Ghaaaaaaa – Buu vuelve a nivelar la diferencia de poder entre ambas técnicas, el Majin estaba llegando a su límite y esto lo puso nervioso.

-Maldición si no hago algo rápido este tipo me va a matar – Pensó Buu mientras veía como el Kamehameha volvía a perder ante el ataque del híbrido.

-Ya se… Ghaaaaaaa – La musculatura de Buu incrementa y de su boca sale un fantasma, el Majin sonríe.

-¡Hazlo pedazos!– Dijo buu al fantasma, este obedece y se lanza al ataque, el hijo de Gokú ve al fantasma y solo se enfurece más.

-Ghaaaaa – Gohan crea un poderoso campo de energía alrededor suyo, el fantasma se dirige a toda velocidad contra el, pero cuando estaba por tocarlo este se estrella contra la barrera de energía y explota antes de lograr su cometido.

-¡No me vas a matar con ese estúpido ataque! - Dijo Gohan aún con esa mirada furiosa.

-Tsch – Dijo Buu manteniendo el flujo de poder para no perder y morir, pensó durante mucho tiempo como podía eliminar a Gohan, hasta que encontró una solución.

-Ya se… Ghaaaaaaa – Buu dispara un blast desde su boca en dirección de la tierra, el Saiyajin se percata de este hecho y deja el choque energético, disparando también un blast logra desvíar la energía rosada, pero cuando se voltea el Kamehameha de Buu impacta de lleno en el.

-Aaaaaaah – Grito Gohan de dolor mientras el kamehameha desaparecía de la tierra, cuando Buu vio donde estaba Gohan este sonríe al ver que estaba gravemente lastimado.

-Jajajajaja eso te lo mereces – Dijo buu regocijándose.

-Maldito canalla – Dijo Gohan furioso mientras apretaba los puños, la sangre salía de sus heridas y su poder estaba disminuyendo.

-Creo que es hora de eliminarte junto a este planeta… - Buu levanta su mano izquierda y comienza a generar una bola de energía de tamaño descomunal, Gohan se paraliza al sentir tal concentración de poder.

-¡Volare el planeta junto contigo! No te dará ni siquiera tiempo de escapar jajajajaja – Comenzó a burlarse Buu Gotenks.

-Maldición no te dejare asesinarme, si yo muero. ¡Tu vendrás conmigo maldito! - Grito Gohan ahuecando sus manos y cargando un ataque devastador.

-Jajajaja, ¿Crees que ese ataque me matar…? No espera, ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Buu asustado.

-Si no te puedo eliminar con mi poder contenido te voy a eliminar usando todo mi poder Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan comienza a expulsar una cantidad masiva de poder que incluso asusto a los supremos kaiosama.

 **Planeta Supremo**

-Gohan fue presa del pánico, si lanza ese ataque va a volar todo el sistema solar y sus alrededores – Dijo Elder Kai.

-Ire a ayudarlo – Dijo Gokú preparando su teletransportación.

-¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota?! Tu ya estás muerto, tienes prohibido ir al mundo de los vivos – Dijo Kibito.

-Pero señor Kibito – Dijo Gokú.

-Kibito tiene razón no puedes volver a la tierra así – Dijo Elder Kai, esto llamo la atención del padre de los son.

-¿A que se refiere antepasado? – Preguntó Shin.

-Te regalaré mi vida para que puedas ir y detenerlos – Dijo el anciano, esto hizo que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fuera dibujada en el rostro de Gokú.

-¿Lo dice enserio anciano? – Este asiente.

 **Tierra**

-¿Estas loco? Si lo haces volaras la galaxia entera – Dijo Buu asustado.

-No me importa, si puedo acabar contigo es lo único que importa ahora, podremos revivir a todos con las esferas del dragón – Dijo Gohan aumentando al máximo su poder.

-Pues si quieres hacer eso entonces que el sistema solar desaparezca por completo – Dijo buu lanzándole su bola mortal, el híbrido espera el momento justo.

-Haaaaaa – Grito Gohan lanzándole el ataque más devastador que alguna vez haya hecho.

Ambas técnicas chocan, el impacto hizo que el planeta comenzará a temblar de manera increíble, todo el ambiente comenzó a deformarse y el planeta comenzó a expandirse y contraerse, esto llamo la atención de Buu.

-Parece que tú querida tierra pronto estallara – Dijo Buu sonriendo, pero luego se asusta al ver que esto no le importaba al Saiyajin.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que le ocurra a todos? – Pregunto Buu.

-¡No, mientras te pueda eliminar nada me importa! Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan aumenta su poder y el Kamehameha avanza rápidamente, pero el Majin hace lo mismo y está se estabiliza.

-Bueno si es así enton… - Buu no termino su frase pues una poderosa luz los segó, el planeta estalló y junto con el fue borrada la existencia de toda vida que había cerca del sistema solar.

 **Distorsión del tiempo y espacio**

Ambos guerreros aparecen en un sitio totalmente obscuro, solo la luz generada por sus auras era lo único que les permitía saber donde estaba el otro, Buu sonríe al ver que no murió, pero al ver que Gohan también lo hizo este solo se burla.

-Jajajaja volaste el sistema solar y aún así yo estoy vivo jajajaja – Esto solo hizo que la ira de Gohan incrementará.

-¡Ya cállate! – Grito Gohan, está acción hizo que el lugar comenzará a destruirse, cientos de fisuras se crearon por ese simple grito, esto llamo la atención de Buu, pues había sucedido algo parecido en la habitación del tiempo, esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro.

-No podré ganarle por ningún método, la absorción no es una opción pues el aniquiló todas mis partes, además que ya sabe que lo intentaré, solo me queda escapar.

-Eres un grandísimo estúpido, tu jamás podrás ganarme jajajajaja – Comenzó a reír Buu.

-¡Callate! Dijo Gohan lanzándose al ataque, pero esto era algo que Buu tenía planeado.

-Taiyoken – Grito buu poniendo sus manos en su frente y usando la técnica de Ten Shin Han, pero algo que no esperába ocurrió, Gohan había cerrado sus ojos para evitar la técnica, esto asusto a Buu.

-Tsch – Dijo Buu aprovechando el momento de distracción para ir a uno de los portales, pero cuando estaba por entrar Gohan aparece frente a él y le dispara un Kamehameha a quema ropa.

-Haaaaaa – Grito Gohan mientras su ataque comenzaba a consumir al Majin.

-Aaaaaaah – Grito buu mientras era consumido y su cuerpo comenzaba a ser destruido a nivel atómico.

-Por fin se terminó – Dijo Gohan totalmente agotado, de repente los portales comienzan a cerrarse y al que Buu iba a parar atrae al Saiyajin

-¿Qué demonios? Aaaaaah – Grito Gohan mientras era absorbido.

 **Multiverso desconocido**

 **Universo 102**

 **Planeta Utawarerumono**

En una zona helada la vida era casi nula, los pocos vestigios de animales que había pasaban rápidamente entre los árboles, escondidos de cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro para ellos.

 **Atmósfera**

En la atmósfera se comenzó a reunir una cantidad gigantesca de energía, el cielo se oscureció y los pocos animales que había comenzaron salir despavoridos de un peligro inminente, las bestias también comenzaron a huir del lugar, pues presintieron una energía maligna junto a una benigna.

La energía que se concentraba en la atmósfera comenzó a distorsionar el espacio a gran velocidad, un agujero de gran tamaño se creó y una figura humanoide cayó hacia ese planeta rápidamente superando varias veces la velocidad del sonido, el cuerpo de Gohan aún inconsciente se estrelló contra el páramo desolado, borrando todo lo que hubiera en un rango de 3 km por la onda expansiva.

Una chica que caminaba por los bosques helados vio como los animales huían en dirección contraria a la que ella iba, entonces ve un foco de luz que se expandia a gran velocidad, así que decide refugiarse en una zanja que había por el lugar, despues de unos instantes la onda expansiva la alcanzó y todo queda destruido por la poderosa energía producida por el impacto, cuando vio que ya no había peligro sale de su escondite y comienza a analizar su entorno, pudo notar un enorme crater a lo lejos, con la curiosidad de un gato decide ir e investigar, al llegar ve a un chico más o menos de su edad, cabello negro en punta y un dogi naranja azulado totalmente destrozado, ella se acerca más y lo analiza, estaba extremadamente debil y casi no tenía pulso, así que como era costumbre de su familia sacó un ungüento especial y comenzó a tratarlo, el chico ahogaba los gritos que sentía aún estando desmayado, cuando termino de tratarlo la chica pone al herido Saiyajin arriba de su ave y comienzan a descender de esas heladas tierras ahora reducidas a cenizas.

 **Varias horas después**

El pelinegro comienza a despertar desorientado, comienza a analizar su entorno y lo primero que nota es que estaba dentro de un refugio improvisado hecho con telas y también noto que estaba completamente desnudo, solo tenía puesto su ropa interior, pudo ver manchas verdosas alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando las tocó un dolor agudo atravesó su columna e hizo que se retorciera.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó mientras comenzaba a levantarse débilmente y se dirige a la entrada del refugio, cuando lo hizo el frío de la noche lo envolvió, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío, se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a analizar ese lugar.

Pudo ver una fogata a unos cuantos metros del lugar, sentada a unos centímetros estaba la figura de una chica que se calentaba junto a su ave de transporte, cuando escucho los pasos del pelinegro está voltea y lo ve.

-Oh, ya despertaste – Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se levanta, ve la confusión en el rostro del Saiyajin.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto el pelinegro aún algo débil.

-Estas en las montañas heladas del oeste – Dijo la chica.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto algo inseguro.

-Me llamo Kuon – Dijo está impresionada al ver como este se había recuperado con unas cuantas horas de reposo.

-Kuon… - Dijo el chico quedando hipnotizado al ver sus ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando esta se había acercado mas y ahora estaban frente a frente.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo la chica revisando las heridas del Saiyajin, quedó estupefacta al ver la regeneración de este, para un habitante normal de ese mundo humano, una herida de ese tipo tardarían días en curar, pero a él se le cerraron en cuestión de horas.

-¿Mi nombre? – El chico intento recordar, pero inmediatamente siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza y este se lleva una mano a la misma, no podía recordar nada.

-¿Quién soy yo? – Se preguntó el Saiyajin apretando sus puños.

-¿No puedes recordar tu nombre? – Pregunto preocupada, ella sabía que era inusual que el hubiera sobrevivido a una explosión de ese tamaño, se dio cuenta que era distinto a cualquier habitante de ese planeta, pues sus orejas lo delataban.

-¿Recuerdas algo antes de que despertarás? – Pregunto la chica con curiosidad, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo recordar nada – Dijo Gohan congelado.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Kuon sonriendo.

-Bueno que se le puede hacer – Dijo la chica tomando el brazo de este y ambos entran al refugio, el pelinegro no entendía que sucedía.

-Escucha yo te encontré tirado a unos kilómetros hacia el sur, dentro de un gigantesco agujero, estabas severamente lastimado y llevabas esta ropa puesta – Dijo está sacando de un bolso la ropa del Saiyajin, este al verla solo la ve extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas esta ropa? – Pregunto la peli azul, el chico la toma y la comienza a analizar, intentó recordar algo pero no podía, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al ver aquella ropa, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar a nada ni nadie.

-Lo siento Kuon, está ropa me trae mucha nostalgia pero no puedo recordar nada – Dijo el pelinegro mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Me lo temía – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan volteando a verla.

-Al parecer perdiste la memoria – Dijo viendo al pelinegro, la angustia lo invadió.

-¿Pero porque? – Pregunto triste.

-No lo sé, tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza al caer en el agujero – Dijo Kuon sonriendo, ella no se explicaba el porque de su aparición en ese páramo desolado.

-No te preocupes yo soy responsable por salvarte – Dijo esta sonriendo, el pelinegro levanta la cabeza y ve a Kuon a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Responsable? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Seré tu guardiana y te cuidaré hasta el final – Dijo la chica, esto sorprendió al chico.

-¿Guardián?

-Si, por eso debo llevarte a salvó al pueblo – Dijo decidida.

-Gracias – Dijo esté saliendo del shock, luego desvía la cara avergonzado.

-Disculpa Kuon…

-¿Eh? – Pregunto la chica.

-¿Podrías salir un momento mientras me cambio? – Dijo el chico sonrojado al recordar que estaba solamente en ropa interior, la chica baja la mirada y se sonroja, luego asiente.

-Si, pero ponte esto, esa ropa está destruida – Dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa un cambio de ropa, el Saiyajin voltea y ve que Kuon le estaba ofreciendo ropa, luego sonríe y la toma.

-No tardaré mucho – Dijo mientras esperaba a qué esta saliera de la carpa y luego comienza a vestirse, a diferencia de Haku (El protagonista de Utawarerumono Itsuwari no Kamen), el no tuvo problema alguno en ponerse esa ropa.

-Ya estoy listo Kuon – Dijo el pelinegro, la chica entra y ve que el híbrido estaba correctamente vestido, así que sonríe.

-Bien, es hora de dormir mañana hay que llegar al pueblo temprano – Dijo la chica mientras salía de la tienda y se sentaba en un tronco, el Saiyajin la sigue y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Siempre viajas así? – Preguntó esté interesado porque Kuon estaba en ese lugar.

-Si.

-¿Tienes un objetivo en especial? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Empecé mi viaje con un motivo en concreto, pero no es muy importante, solo quiero estar en lugares en los que nunca he estado, respirar el aire de esos lugares es divertido – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Eh, enserio? Pues es muy interesante – Dijo este mientras se acomodaba mejor.

-¿Y tu? ¿Ya recuerdas algo? – Pregunto la chica.

-No, no puedo recordar nada – Dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y escuchando el sonido de las llamas quemando la madera.

-Ya veo, entonces que tengas buena noche – Dijo la chica mientras se iba a la carpa.

-Que duermas bien – Dijo el chico mientras veía a Kuon irse, luego vuelve a ver el fuego frente a él, durante algunos minutos la intensa llama lo hipnotizo, sabía que estaba olvidando algo y debía averiguar que era.

 **Día siguiente**

Ambos recogen la carpa y suben todo al lomo del ave terrestre y comienzan a caminar, el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, nada fuera de lo ordinario, pararon durante unos instantes para buscar algo entre los matorrales, el chico le pareció extraño desde algunas horas ver una cola en la espalda de ella, por lo que con curiosidad aprieta su cola, la chica pega un grito y este se sobresalta del susto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle la cola a una chica sin permiso? – Preguntó Kuon molesta y avergonzada, el Saiyajin retrocedió al verla molesta.

-¿Esa cola es de verdad? – Pregunto asustado, mientras veía las curiosas orejas de gato que tenía Kuon.

-Por supuesto – Dijo molesta.

"¿Pero porque ella tiene ese tipo de orejas y esa cola?" – Se preguntó mientras veía a la nada, la chica le molestó más que la ignorara y en un movimiento rápido lo toma de la cabeza usando su cola.

-¡Discúlpate! – Dijo mientras presionaba su cabeza con su cola .

-Au, lo siento Kuon suéltame por favor – Dijo el pelinegro llorando un poco por el fuerte agarre que la cola de la chica ejercía.

Esta lo suelta y se lleva las manos a la frente, una línea roja era visible en ella, se soba un poco y luego ve a la gata blanca.

-Eso no era necesario Kuon – Dijo excusándose, la peli azul simplemente se cruza de brazos y voltea la mirada molesta.

-¿Y porque no te tocas tu cola? – Pregunto Kuon molesta.

-¿Cola?¿Yo? Jajajaja yo no tengo cola – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Eso no es verdad, estoy segura de haber visto algo extraño en tu espalda baja – Dijo algo sonrojada al recordar el tratamiento de curación que tuvo que hacerle, después de algunos segundos no recibió respuesta y voltea a verlo.

-¿Tu… Tu… Tu me viste desnudo? – Pregunto rojo al recordar la escena de ayer en la noche, la chica al recordar más sobre eso sólo se sonrojo un poco.

-Eres necesario para aplicar la medicina, estabas sumamente herido – Dijo está excusándose.

-Ya veo… - Dijo el chico solo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado, por alguna razón ver a Kuon ahora al rostro le era muy incómodo.

-Bueno continuemos – Dijo Kuon caminando.

-Si – Dijo el chico, así ambos se dirigen hacia el pueblo.

 **2 horas después**

Ambos chicos llegaron a los límites del pueblo rápidamente, el recorrido fue algo aburrido, pues no había mucho que hacer, cuando llegaron el chico se percató de que todas las personas tenían colas y orejas extrañas.

-Ya veo que Kuon no es especial en eso – Dijo el pelinegro analizando su entorno

-¿Y ahora a donde? – Pregunto el chico algo aburrido.

-A la posada – Dijo Kuon.

-¿Posada? – Pregunto este algo confundido.

-Si – Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un edificio a algunas calles de distancia, el pelinegro la sigue y al entrar son recibidos por una peli azul con aire de Oneesan, el Saiyajin se sintió en paz en ese lugar.

-Aquí estan las hierbas que me pidió – Dijo Kuon dándole un paquete a la casera.

-Oh gracias, llegas un día tarde Kuon-san – Dijo la mujer.

-Es que pasaron algunas cosas jejejeje – Dijo Kuon.

-Ya veo, ¿Alquilaras la habitación de siempre? – Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si pero… ¿No habrá ningún problema si somos dos personas? – Dijo viendo al pelinegro.

-No hay problema, aquí tienes pueden registrarse – Dijo dándole el pergamino para registrarse, Kuon lo toma y comienza a escribir su nombre.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre? – Pregunto Kuon.

-No puedo recordarlo – Dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso por la situación.

-Mmmm… Esto será un problema – Dijo Kuon.

-¿Eh? – Dijo el pelinegro.

 **Cuarto de Kuon (Tarde)**

Ambos entraron y se sentaron a descansar, el viaje habia sido un poco largo para el híbrido, pues a pesar de poder caminar normalmente, el agotamiento físico al no haber comido en dos días era demasiado.

"Esta es mi oportunidad, nadie me conoce y además empezaré de nuevo, debo encontrar un nombre que en verdad me guste" – Pensó el Saiyajin rascándose la barbilla.

-Entonces te pondré un nombre – Dijo Kuon.

-Claro cuento contigo… ¿Espera porque? – Pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque soy tu guardiana – Dijo la gata pegándose en el pecho con orgullo.

-Pero… - Kuon comienza a tener un tic nervioso.

-Puedes escoger un nombre y vivir por tu cuenta, por mi no hay problema – Dijo la chica.

-¿Enserio? Está bien – Dijo este sonriendo y levantándose, estaba por irse del lugar y este acto hizo que una vena brotara en la frente de Kuon.

-¿Te puedes sentar? – Dijo Kuon enrollando su cola en la cabeza del pobre Saiyajin .

-Uwah – Grito este al sentir una fuerte presión en su frente.

-Auh, auh Kuon está bien, ya entendí pero suéltame – Dijo el chico adolorido.

La chica lo suelta y se cruza de brazos mientras desvía la mirada, este se soba la frente, pues la marca de la cola de ésta sería permanente si esto continuaba.

-A veces creo que disfrutas hacerme esto – Dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchará, la cola de Kuon se tensa y está sonríe macabramente mientras ve al pelinegro.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto sonriendo, el chico siente un escalofrío y retrocede mientras observaba la cola de ésta.

-No, no dije nada Kuon – Dijo asustado.

-Bien entonces elegiré por ti – Dijo la chica sonriendo, el Saiyajin se relajo al ya no sentirse asfixiado por el aura de la peli azul.

-Elije uno bueno – Dijo derrotado.

-¡Cuenta con ello! Veamos… - Comienza a pensar en un gran número de nombres, los segundos pasan y ella no encuentra el adecuado.

-Si quieres yo puedo elegirlo – Dijo el chico.

-Lo tengo – Dijo Kuon.

-Tu nombre será "Haku" – Dijo la chica triunfante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Pregunto Haku sorprendido.

-Es un nombre con mucha historia, el personaje de las canciones de dios – Dijo la chica con un aire de nostalgia, este se percató de el cambio en el estado de ánimo de la chica.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Haku preocupado.

-Si, es hora de ir a comer – Dijo la chica, Haku al escuchar la palabra "comida" inmediatamente se puso alegre y comenzó a seguir a la gata blanca.

 **Comedor principal**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una especie de mesa, en la cual había extraños utensilios, el Saiyajin imitó la manera en el que la chica se sentaba.

-Aquí tienen – Dijo la casera trayéndoles bandejas repletas con comida, a ambos les brillaron los ojos al ver semejante banquete.

-Puedes comer lo que quieras Haku – Dijo la chica.

-Gracias eso haré – El Saiyajin observó como Kuon hacia su primer platillo con la tortilla de trigo y la imitó, vio que metió comida dentro suyo y luego lo enrolló.

-Wow esto está delicioso – Dijo Haku saboreando la comida que se había llevado a la boca, estaba feliz de poder probar esos alimentos

-¿Verdad? – Dijo Kuon tomando un "Amamunii" esta vez mucho más grande que todos los anteriores, el chico se sorprendió de la velocidad y la cantidad de comida que Kuon ingería.

"Y yo que pensaba que yo comía mucho" -Pensó el pelinegro mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

-¿Hum?¿Pasa algo Haku? – Pregunto Kuon sintiéndose observada.

-Ah no – Dijo Haku tomando más amamunii y comiendo más rápido que Kuon.

-¡Oye no te lo termines todo! – Dijo Kuon viendo como la comida desaparecía.

 **Varios minutos después**

-Ah, eso estuvo delicioso – Dijo Haku rascándose la barriga, había comido mucho.

-Casi no me dejaste nada – Dijo Kuon con lágrimas en los ojos, pues vio que había alguien que superaba su apetito, continuó comiendo lo que quedaba de carne.

-¿Todavía sigues comiendo? – Pregunto el pelinegro en voz baja.

-El baño está listo pueden entrar – Dijo la casera.

-Oh, yo iré primero – Dijo el híbrido levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, la chica vio como se iba y un brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras hacia una sonrisa pícara.

 **Baños**

El pelinegro estaba relajado en el baño, su cuerpo lastimado en contacto con el vapor hizo que una corriente de alivió lo llenara, era algo que realmente necesitaba.

-Esto es vida – Dijo el chico estirándose y observando el cielo.

"¿Quién soy yo? Es obvio que Haku no es mi verdadero nombre, además…" - Se levanta y ve su reflejo en las aguas del baño.

-Soy distinto a todos – Dijo en voz baja al ver que sus orejas eran diferentes, luego checa su espalda baja como dijo Kuon y efectivamente había algo ahí.

"Esto es lo que queda de una cola?" – Se preguntó al sentir un bulto en su espalda, entonces si era así y tuvo una cola, no era tan distinto a ellos, suspira de alivio y luego se sienta nuevamente, sin sospechar de que estaba siendo observado.

-¿Tanto le asusta ser un poco diferente? – Dijo Kuon en voz baja.

-¿Eres tu Kuon verdad? – Dijo Haku viendo hacia el agujero que estaba en la pared de madera, la gata se paralizó al escucharlo, no hablo y lentamente se alejó.

-Kuon sé que eres tú, no tiene caso que finjas pues te escuché perfectamente – Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

-Guh… - Kuon iba a correr pero el Saiyajin volvió a hablarle.

-¿Es una costumbre de las chicas espiar a sus amigos? – Pregunto el chico sonrojado.

-¡No, no lo hice por eso! – Hablo la chica roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó.

-Porque quería ver tu cola – Dijo la chica.

-¿Cola? Yo no tengo cola – Dijo sonrojándose más.

-Eso no es verdad, yo ví que tuviste una cola – Dijo la chica acercándose nuevamente al muro.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó interesado.

-Porque hueles a mono – Dijo la chica.

-¿A mono? – Pregunto confundido.

-Si – Dijo avergonzado.

El chico se levanta y corre hacia donde estaba ella, da un gran salto y brinca el muro, la chica mira hacia arriba y ve al Saiyajin, entonces ve bajo su toalla y se pone roja como un tomate.

-Explícate – Dijo el pelinegro avergonzado de tener que mostrarse así frente a Kuon, pero era necesario para saber más, pues literalmente no sabía nada de él, entonces ve como la chica estaba tensa y comienza a acercarse, está se sonroja más.

-¡Haku idiota! – Dijo Kuon usando su cola y apretando la cabeza del pobre híbrido.

-¿Por qué? – Grito Haku.

 **Cuarto de Kuon**

-No era necesario que me apretaras la cabeza tan fuerte – Dijo el chico sobandose, la marca de la cola de ella estaba roja en su frente.

-Hmph – Dijo está cruzada de brazos.

-Pero fue tu culpa por espiar – Dijo el chico tratando de excusarse.

-No tenías porque saltar la valla y acercarte tanto desnudo – Dijo la chica molesta al recordar dicha escena en su mente, se pone roja nuevamente.

-Oye Haku – Dijo la chica volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó esté.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Pregunto interesada.

-No lo sé exactamente, lo único que sé es que puedo distinguir a las personas que me rodean o saber en donde están – Dijo aún confundido por dicha habilidad.

-Como si sintieras su presencia? – Pregunto interesada.

-Algo así – Dijo el chico

-Ya veo… Buenas noches – Dijo girándose y comenzando a dormir.

-Si si como tú digas – dijo el pelinegro imitándola.

"Nunca había oído hablar de una habilidad como esa, es muy extraño" – Pensó Kuon mientras observaba al chico dormir.

"¿Quién es el?" – Se preguntó algo asustada al recordar la explosión de hace 2 días.

 **Vacío espacio tiempo**

Mientras que la tranquilidad de la noche abrigaba a ambos chicos, en otro plano existencial una masa rosa comenzaba a reunirse lentamente, está se expandía y contraía.

-Jajajajaja – Una risa malévola se escuchó en el lugar mientras que de dicha masa emergía la figura de Buu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Esperen pronto el Crossover entre Fate Stay Night y Dragón Ball Z :v


End file.
